Its the Summer it all Changed :
by RangaWithIssues
Summary: Bella goes to live with her Brother Sam Uley, down in La push Washington. One Probelm It's rains alot there and One drop of water and she becomes a giant... Read and find out  my first ever story, its crap i know


Short Intro  
>have you ever been he girl that was pushed around by girls who think they are better, or the girl who had three best friends and only hung out with them or having one of them falling in love with you,or a girl who's parent are always fighting. Well for me that changed when i changed. let me tell you how it all started.<p>

chapter one ~  
>how the hell did this happen?<br>"YOU CAN WIN CLEO!" i yelled over the loud crowd on the bleachers. Cleo was the third to first in the swimming race, shes not really into sports but this summer her mom made her. luckily after she won (which was a miracle) we walked home and on our way their in my front yard we saw things everywhere.  
>holy crap Emma they are fighting again.<br>we went into the house and saw my mom throwing things everywhere.  
>"maybe i should leave..."<br>"no i will go with you"  
>we walked everywhere, even by the fishing docks where this weird girl was floating in a boat with no working engine until she fixed it and asked us to join.<br>"no thanks i think we are good.."  
>"what are you a scary cat"<br>"no"  
>"i just have to get home cause my parents are fighting."<br>"fine ill join"  
>she got of the boat and walked with us. On our way their we got totally lost<br>"do you even know where we are going?"  
>"no"<br>"i thought you said you were going home!"  
>we all started arguing when we saw an old lady who stopped and started to say gibberish to us<br>"LADY WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"  
>then she stopped talking and walked away<br>"what the fuck..."  
>we continued walking and finally got to our houses.<br>"sweetie tomorrow while i am at work you are going to pack your things up and you will go to Washington,forks to live there with your brother Sam."  
>"i thought Sam's place was only for vacation?"<br>"well now your living with him because me and your dad are getting divorced."  
>"fine"<br>i ate dinner left the dishes in the sink and i went to brush my teeth, i let my hands get wet when i fell...

chapter two ~ secret  
>i let my hands get wet when i fell...<p>

i saw a huge orange tail where my legs were supposed to be.  
>*omfg what the hell?*<br>i lied there, not knowing what the hell to do when all of a sudden i got my legs back. i ran to my bedroom to call the girls.  
>~conversation~<br>"hey whats up"  
>"can you guys come to my house?"<br>"sure"  
>~end~<br>minutes later...  
>"hey whats up"<br>"i know this is a weird question but have you guys touched water yet?"  
>"thats a stupid question"<br>"shut up, no why"  
>"because when i wet my hands i grew a huge orange thing and when i was dried i got my legs back"<br>"...weird..."  
>"well why don't we try?"<br>"ok ill get a bucket of water and you guys go to my room."  
>i went out to the garage and grabbed a bucket and filled it with water without letting it touch me and ran upstairs.<p>

"ok at the count of three we all just get our hands wet. ready?"  
>ONE<br>TWO  
>THREE!<br>we wet our hands and counted to five seconds when we all grew tails.  
>"OMG great so what should we do tell our parents, someone?"<br>"no, they will takes us in surgery, or take us for tests, or think we are weird."  
>"so.."<br>"we will just keep it as our own secret."  
>"fine."<br>"so i guess this is the start of something new for us."  
>"yup"<br>"oh one more thing I'm moving away.."  
>"WHAT..."<p>

chapter three ~ moving out  
>"oh.. one more thing I'm moving out"<br>"WHAT!"

(Sam-black Leah-orange Seth- light blue jake- dark blue rest-grey)  
>the next morning i woke up to the sound of my alarm clock.<br>7:00am  
>"ugh.."<br>i got up took a shower and got dressed in something comfy then started to pack up.  
>like 3 hours later i checked my flight tickets it was for the 1:00pm flight.<br>it was around 12:30 when i changed into this shirt and jeans. i called the girls to see if they would come.  
>~message~<br>hey guys i just wanted to know if you can come with me to the airport. bye  
>~end~<br>i got in my moms car and meet the Rikki there.  
>"hey"<br>"hey, so what are we going to do about you know what  
>well i guess we have to keep together by the live messenger."<br>"sure"  
>"plane 7 to Washington, forks is now ready"<br>"well thats my cue text you later."  
>"bye"<br>we hugged and i walked to the plane and traveled to forks.

hours later...  
>"hey SAM"<br>"hey Bella long time no see!"  
>"i know SAM i missed you."<br>i ran to his open arms for a hug.  
>"well little girl lets get you home."<br>i smiled, he grabbed my suite cases and put them in the trunk of the car. once we got to his house i went up to my room.I unpacked and went down stairs where there were more guys.  
>"hey guys"<br>they turned around each looked very different than the last time i saw them especially Jake.  
>"hi Bella"<br>"hey Bella"  
>"hey bells"<br>i got a hug from each of them.  
>"i missed you guys !"<br>"us too"  
>"wait... since when did you guys get big and buff cause going to the gym would be the last choice or you guys got steroids."<br>"no.. it was just naturally happen?"  
>"fine ill buy it"<br>right then and there a girl and a hot boy entered the room. when i saw this boy i literally couldn't stop staring at him.  
>"guys!"<br>"oh no.."  
>"seth just im..."<br>right then jared got smacked in the mouth so he wouldn't say the rest but i didn't even pay attention.

chapter four ~ first dream

"oh no..."  
>"Seth just i'm..."<p>

"hi...name's Bella"  
>"hi...Seth"<br>"hi name's Leah, also his sister thanks for asking."  
>"sorry Leah."<br>"shes not also my sister but shes also the cranky woman"  
>"shut up i'm not"<br>"yes you are"  
>"no im not!"<br>*whispered* "are they always like this?"  
>"sometimes"<br>"swell it was nice seeing you all but a girls got to sleep right?"  
>"yeah"<br>"night"  
>"night"<br>i went up stairs and changed into my pj's and went to sleep.  
>~dream~<br>i walked into some woods and suddenly i saw a boy walking my direction, then he stopped. i tried to see his face but it was so hard to see in the dull night. he started to walk back and a ran after him and called out but he didn't stop.  
>i was running forever when i fell and all went black...<p>

chapter five ~ hanging with the guys  
>the next morning i woke up, brushed teeth, and went down stairs.<br>everyone: hey Bella  
>me: hey, since when do i live with you guys?<br>Quill: what do you mean?  
>me: i saw you guys at night and now that i wake up your still here?<br>Jake: you want us to leave?  
>me: no just saying.<br>i smiled and we had breakfast, but i still was wondering who was the person in my dream  
>Leah: hey Bella should come with us,<br>me: where?  
>Leah: to the beach, la push<br>me: sure  
>i went up stairs and put on a red two piece swim suite and a dress on top.<br>me: OK I'm ready  
>we left and got to the beach.<br>me: hey have you's played volleyball  
>Jake: no in school its only for girls.<br>me: why?  
>Jake: because girls are weak at sports.<br>What is that supposed to mean?  
>Jake: that your weak!<br>me: OK then lets compete  
>it was only two girls against 7 guys.<br>around the second round we got extremely competitive.  
>me and Leah: WE WON WE WON!<br>Paul: so what?  
>Leah: your Loser's<br>guys: ha ha ha ha very funny  
>Seth: why don't we go cliff diving now?<br>Jared: yeah  
>me: uhh.. i can't i don't like getting wet?.<br>Jake: like this?  
>he started splashing water at me.<br>*what the fuck* i thought.  
>i started splashing water at him and for a moment i saw how upset Seth got that i was paying so much of attention to Jake. when it hit me<br>*the tail!*  
>me: what about that swimming thing come on!<br>i swam inside.  
>Seth: aren't you going to cliff dive?<br>me: no I'll watch you guys.  
>guys: ok<br>they all jumped off the cliff and when Seth came down i tried to stay away.  
>Seth: why don't we have a race?<br>me: sure.  
>he started to swim and i swam to but in a different direction.<br>Sam: where's Bella?  
>Seth: i don't know we were racing.<br>Jake: Bella what are you doing in back of that rock?  
>me: umm.. i'm naked!<br>Sam: WHAT!  
>Seth looked at me with a surprised face. don't know why.<br>me: uhh.. i lost my bathing suit in the water.  
>Jake: what!<br>Leah: I'll get you some clothes.  
>i kept praying for the tail to go away.<br>*magic*  
>me: never mind found them.<br>i got up and walked up to the guys.  
>Jake: how you get tried so fast?<br>me: it's natural i dry fast.  
>we went home and i changed into something warm.<br>Sam: we are not going to be home so your alone.  
>me: fine...wait can one of the guys stay here.<br>Sam: One of them will be here in a sec.

chapter six ~ Seth  
>i went up stairs and logged in the live camera.<br>me: hey  
>Rikki: hey<br>Cleo: hey guys!  
>me: so whats new.<br>Rikki: nothing really  
>Cleo: so what's going on with you<br>me: well i hanged with the boys and Leah today and i had to lie to them about you know what. i can't keep lying.  
>Rikki: well what should we do?<br>Cleo: so what?  
>me: i need yous to come.<br>Rikki: good for me  
>Cleo: me too.<br>Seth: Bella are you in your room?  
>me: yeah. why dont you come up so you can meet my friends.<br>Seth: fine  
>me:*whispered* that is the cute boy i like!<br>he entered the room said hi and i logged out and we played on the WII.  
>me: your going down.<br>(we were playing boxing)  
>Seth: lets see about that.<br>we started to tackle each other when he was on top of me and we stared at each other in the eyes  
>he leaned and our lips meet.<br>i put my arms around and he used one hand to press against the floor so he could stay up and the other was one my leg.  
>Emily: woah<br>Seth got up and so did i we looked at Emily..

chapter seven ~ 3  
>Emily: ...<br>me: ...  
>Seth: ...<br>the guys were back so we all acted like nothing happened.  
>me: wow its so early I'm going to sleep, bye.<br>guys: bye!  
>i went upstairs thinking about the kiss. it was so great, i was in love with him. i brushed my teeth. it was only 2:30 am so i went to sleep.<p>

*******************(12:00)******************

i woke up and jumped into the shower and looked in my closet for this: [removed]void(0);/*1290557109560*/  
>i brush my hair and went down stairs. i went to the kitchen but i didn't talk to Emily and she didn't say anything either. i felt awkward so i broke the silence.<br>me: Emily about this morning i wasn't sure that was going to happen.  
>Emily: its OK i new he liked you.<br>me: how?, wait... HE LIKES ME! Where are they guys?  
>Emily laughed and said: outside.<br>i walked outside and saw the guys fooling around.  
>me: hey<br>Jacob: hey loca.  
>me: I'm not crazy, douche<br>jacob: im not a douche, loca!  
>me: riiiight...<br>i went up to seth.  
>me: hey i want to talk to you about this morning.<br>seth: ok...  
>he sounded unsure.<br>we went inside.  
>seth: so about this morning...<br>me: yeah i wanted to tell you that...  
>i looked up to his eyes and wanted to kiss him so badly again.<br>i think he felt the same way because ...

chapter eight ~ omg!  
>He leaned in and HE KISSED ME! it was so passionate. i was shocked at first but the i kissed back and i put my hands around his neck. it turned into a make-out session until Sam appeared and didn't look very happy about it.<br>i broke the kiss and Sam said: i need to talk to you Seth.  
>i got up and pretended to leave to the kitchen, but i hid behind the wall to listen.<br>Sam: Seth i know that my sister likes you and you imprinted on her but you need to stay away!  
>Seth: Sam you know I can't do that its going to be hard.<br>Sam: you get near her and you'll never see her again its for her good, she cant find out about us.  
>Seth: fine<br>it hurt me when he agreed. i herd someone come close so i ran upstairs. i couldn't wait until school starts to get away from everyone, last thing i need is for the rest of the group to ignore me..

THE END FOR NOW!


End file.
